


Tylko proszę, nie gryź

by Pomyluna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Drinking, Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels, Heart-to-Heart, Internal Monologue, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Talking, Trust
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: Po uzdrowieniu Luke’a Magnus i Alec, popijając drinki, przeprowadzają rozmowę, która kończy się w dość niespodziewany sposób.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199065) by [MattLightwood (TanyaHarries)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaHarries/pseuds/MattLightwood). 



> Czyli: jak inaczej mogłyby potoczyć się wydarzenia z końcówki odcinka szóstego ;) 
> 
> Opowiadanie inspirowane piosenką _Bite_ Troye'a Sivana. 
> 
> Kolejna rzewna notka na temat mojej miłości do serialu xD Czy widzieliście najnowsze promo (oglądałam je jeszcze, zanim zostało oficjalnie udostępnione, a mimo to nie mogłam oddychać)?? Jeden z tagów, który umieściła pod nim osoba udostępniająca: „SH is literally a gay drama I’m living” – nic dodać, nic ująć <3 Jeszcze tylko 46 dni, dam radę… jasssne… będę to powtarzać do drugiego, a i tak ostatecznie w to nie uwierzę, premiera mnie zabije, nie żartuję; miło było Was poznać ;* 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Alec nie był w stanie oprzeć się pokusie zerkania na jego usta. Czarownik siedział naprzeciw, ze Szkocką w ręku, i opowiadał o jakimś spotkaniu Podziemnych, kiedy to _Raphael Santiago_ omal nie rozszarpał mu gardła za uwagę o tym, iż marynarka, którą miał na sobie, wyszła z mody parę wieków temu.

To było niemal jak podświadome działanie, które pozwalało młodemu Lightwoodowi na robienie niejako dwóch rzeczy naraz – chłopak słuchał z uwagą tego, co mówił Magnus, a jednocześnie zastanawiał się nad czymś innym. Po latach zmagania się z wywodami Izzy o najnowszych trendach w modzie oraz paplaniną Jace’a na temat jego schadzek z dziewczynami, Alec doprowadził umiejętność podzielności uwagi do perfekcji. Skupianie się więc na słowach Magnusa, nie przeszkadzało mu bynajmniej w myśleniu o zupełnie innej sprawie, o czymś tak dla niego niecodziennym i… obcym, iż chłopak był niemalże przerażony tym, na jak mroczne ścieżki wkroczył jego umysł.

Alec rozważał pocałowanie Magnusa i zastanawiał się, jakie uczucia wyzwoliłby w nim ten gest.

Szaleństwo, bo Alec prawie w ogóle nie znał Magnusa, mężczyzna był jednak tak _piękny…_ naprawdę, tylko to określenie przychodziło młodemu Nocnemu Łowcy do głowy. Złote pasemka rozsypane wśród włosów, makijaż z dodatkiem brokatu oraz koszula – niemal całkowicie rozpięta, co skutecznie dekoncentrowało młodzieńca. Magnus Bane był prawdopodobnie najniezwyklejszą osobą, jaką Alec kiedykolwiek widział.

Cóż, szczerze mówiąc, chłopak mógłby wymienić jeszcze jedno imię, jeśli mowa o niezwykłych ludziach, jednak czas ani miejsce nie sprzyjały obecnie myśleniu o _tej_ konkretnej osobie _._

To było niczym ulotny sen. Bardzo głupi ulotny sen. Pomysł, iż pocałowanie Magnusa uczyni Aleca wolnym, był głupim. Zupełnie jakby to połączenie warg mogło rozwiązać wszystkie jego problemy, niczym w jakiejś pieprzonej bajce dla dzieci.

Nie to było jednak tak naprawdę przeszkodą. Magnus mógłby przecież odwzajemnić ten pocałunek, sprawy mogłyby zabrnąć nawet znacznie dalej. Tylko co potem? Wszystko zakończyłoby się wraz z nadejściem poranka. Czy gdyby Alec pozwolił sobie na chwilę zapomnienia, czy gdyby pozwolił Magnusowi, aby ten pokazał mu, czym jest prawdziwa wolność… byłby potem w stanie powrócić do swojego dawnego życia tak, jakby nic się nie stało? Lub przeciwnie – czy miałby na tyle odwagi, aby po raz kolejny pojawić się u drzwi Magnusa? Chłopak nie wiedział przecież, jakie w rzeczywistości były jego intencje, Bane równie dobrze mógłby odprawić go z kwitkiem, twierdząc, iż Alec był dla niego tylko przelotną rozrywką i niczym więcej.

To było niemal niemożliwe – wiedzieć, czy Magnus traktował cokolwiek na poważnie.

W jednej chwili młody Nefilim popuścił wodze fantazji, wyobrażając sobie Bane’a szepczącego jego imię, mówiącego mu rzeczy, których Alecowi nie dane było jeszcze usłyszeć od nikogo innego – w jego umyśle brzmiały niczym muzyka, zupełnie jakby Magnus śpiewał mu do snu. I chłopak wiedział, że w tym śnie ujrzy oczy – brązowe, zapierające dech w piersiach oczy, wpatrujące się w niego nieprzerwanie, jakby był najcenniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Lightwood żywił cichą nadzieję, i nie zaprzeczał – możliwe, że były to tylko pobożne życzenia, że on również pojawił się choć przelotnie w snach Magnusa. Bo to oznaczałoby, że był na tyle ważny, aby zaprzątać myśli czarownika.

Alec nie był przyzwyczajony do tego typu pragnień – prześlizgujących się zarówno przez żyły, jak i też umysł. Pomijając rolę brata i syna, od zawsze pełnił tylko rolę żołnierza, ewentualnie jeszcze _parabatai_. Ale teraz… teraz zaczęło się w nim rodzić obezwładniające pragnienie stania się obiektem pożądania, i to nie byle kogo – Magnusa. Ponieważ nawet jeśli Alec nie był wart jego uwagi, to mimo wszystko chciał być blisko Bane'a, widywać go jak najczęściej – pragnął ujrzeć jego prawdziwą naturę, kiedy to Magnus stanąłby w płomieniach, i pragnął również, aby te płomienie otoczyły jego samego niczym feniksa.

Alec chciał spłonąć, aby narodzić się na nowo.

I bardzo możliwe, iż pocałunek był w stanie mu to zapewnić.

– _Alexandrze?_ – Magnus wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręką, a jego głos sprowadził Aleca do rzeczywistości i sprawił, iż chłopak poczuł dreszcz biegnący w dół kręgosłupa. – Chcesz jeszcze jednego drinka?

Lightwood odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok, czując wpływający na policzki rumieniec.

– Ach, umm, tak, dziękuję – odparł, podając Magnusowi swój kieliszek.

Czarownik mrugnął do niego zalotnie, po czym wstał i podszedł do barku stojącego w rogu pokoju. To perskie oczko sprawiło, iż Alec zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, zastanawiając jednocześnie, dlaczego każda, nawet najmniejsza rzecz, jaką robił Magnus, wywierała na niego tak ogromny wpływ. Wszystko to wydawało się przychodzić Bane’owi z niebywałą łatwością, niemal naturalnie, i Alec nie mógł uwierzyć, że w jego przypadku urastało to do tak wysokiej rangi, będąc przyczyną (zbyt) wielu konfliktów wewnętrznych.

Bo z Magnusem Bane’em cała sprawa wyglądała tak, że mężczyzna, ten cudowny, pewny siebie mężczyzna, roztaczał wokół pewien niezwykły rodzaj aury, która przyciągała do niego każdego bez wyjątku. Alec nie potrafił jej do końca określić, to było coś na kształt ciepła, które wzywało, zachęcało do tego, aby zostać w pobliżu Magnusa lub wręcz wślizgnąć się w jego silne ramiona.

Nic więc dziwnego, iż dla Aleca, w którym przez te wszystkie lata zgromadziła się niezliczona ilość zimna, myśl ta była nie do odparcia.

– Tym razem coś łagodniejszego – oznajmił Magnus i zajął z powrotem na kanapie miejsce obok Aleca, zachowując przy tym bezpieczny dystans. – Musisz mi wybaczyć, ale czasem zapominam, że nie wszyscy lubią to samo co ja i że niektórzy mają mniejszą tolerancję na alkohol.

– Nic nie szkodzi – zapewnił Alec, po czym wziął kieliszek, muskając przy tym nieznacznie dłoń Magnusa, i choć dotyk trwał zaledwie sekundę, tyle wystarczyło, by przyprawić łowcę o drżenie.

Koktajl był różowy i po wzięciu niewielkiego łyka Alec stwierdził z zadowoleniem, że dominował w nim posmak truskawek. Lightwood nie był zbyt wielkim fanem picia. Nocni Łowcy zazwyczaj unikali alkoholu, głównie ze względu też na to, że byli na niego znacznie odporniejsi niż Przyziemni. Jace, na ten przykład, w ogóle nie pił.

– Więc, Alec, powiedz mi coś o sobie – zagaił Magnus na pozór nonszalancko, choć Alec od razu zwrócił uwagę na to, jak czarownik zaczął nieznacznie obracać swoje pierścionki. – Cokolwiek.

Nocny Łowca zwlekał chwilę z odpowiedzią, zastanawiając się, co mogłoby zainteresować Bane’a – nie chciał palnąć gafy, ale nie był też gotowy na jakieś głębsze zwierzenia.

– Cóż, obecnie pełnię funkcję głowy Instytutu – powiedział ostatecznie, czym w żadnym wypadku nie zamierzał się przechwalać, na całe szczęście Magnus zrozumiał jego intencje. – To znaczy, tylko w zastępstwie, na czas pobytu rodziców w Idrisie.

– Musisz mieć sporo na głowie – zauważył Magnus.

 _Zauważył,_ nie spytał, i to dość mocno zaskoczyło Aleca. Bo jakim cudem Bane był w stanie dostrzec to wszystko tak łatwo? To było ich trzecie spotkanie (drugie, jeśli nie liczyć dziwnej rozmowy telefonicznej), a Magnus czytał już z niego prawie niemal jak z otwartej księgi. A może po prostu fakt, iż był Wysokim Czarownikiem Brooklynu miał z tym coś wspólnego? Jakikolwiek był tego powód, Aleca cieszyło posiadanie u boku kogoś, kto rozumiał, jak wielka odpowiedzialność spoczywała na jego barkach.

– To prawda. Ale kocham to, co robię. I cieszę się, że dano mi tę szansę – odpowiedział z dumą.

Magnus uśmiechnął się i Lightwood zastanawiał się, co go tak rozbawiło.

– Tylko idiota nie zauważyłby, że zasługujesz na to stanowisko, Alexandrze.

Wypowiedziawszy te słowa, czarownik położył na jego dłoni swoją. Kiedy ich oczy odnalazły się w panującym półmroku, coś we wnętrzu Aleca szarpnęło się gwałtownie i nagle chłopak, nie zdając sobie chyba nawet z tego do końca sprawy, zaczął pochylać się ku Bane’owi. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się zatracał i pomimo oczywistego niebezpieczeństwa, które niechybnie gdzieś tam na niego czekało, Alec miał ochotę rzucić się w samo oko tego cyklonu, który tworzyli razem z Magnusem.

Jak bardzo niemądre ze strony Aleca Lightwooda było odczuwanie takiej fascynacji względem czarownika, a także radości z powodu przebywania w jego towarzystwie. Jego matka wpadłaby w histerię.

Niewielka część jego umysłu, odpowiedzialna za tego typu myśli oraz wszelkie przejawy spontaniczności, mówiła mu, aby wstał i, wziąwszy Magnusa za rękę, zaproponował wspólny spacer. Spacer, który mógłby zmienić wszystko dla nich obu, a przynajmniej dla Aleca – wystarczyłby tylko jeden mały dotyk, aby nic już nie było nigdy takie samo.

Nocny Łowca czuł się, jakby znów był dzieckiem – pragnąc czegoś i będąc jednocześnie niewystarczająco silnym, aby po to sięgnąć. Bał się zapytać, poprosić o pomoc, bał się odmowy i odrzucenia, zupełnie tak, jak gdy miał zaledwie parę lat. Każdy dostawał zawsze to, czego chciał. Każdy, z wyjątkiem Aleca. I niby dlaczego tym razem miałoby być inaczej? Z jakiego powodu potężny, przystojny i niesamowity Magnus Bane miałby powiedzieć „tak” na jego niezadane pytanie? Przecież czarownik mógłby mieć każdego, po co więc tracić czas właśnie na niego?

– To, co robisz, Alexandrze, w zupełności wystarcza – powiedział Magnus i zabrzmiało to trochę niczym obietnica, nie jak słowa litości, do których zdążył przywyknąć Alec. _To, co robisz, wystarcza._ I właśnie te słowa uderzyły w Lightwooda tak mocno, iż w pierwszej chwili dosłownie zabrakło mu tchu. – Nie trzeba być geniuszem, by to dostrzec.

– Dlaczego? – spytał cicho chłopak, wciąż nie potrafiąc zrozumieć, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy Magnus oznajmił, że chciał go po prostu znów zobaczyć. _Dlaczego ja?_

– Jesteś w stanie mi na moment zaufać? – odpowiedział pytaniem mężczyzna.

Biorąc pod uwagę to, co od zawsze wpajano mu do głowy na temat Podziemnych, między innymi, że ufanie im przynosi zgubę, odpowiedź Aleca powinna być szybka i, co najważniejsze, stanowić przeczenie. Mimo to chłopak skinął głową, wzrokiem po raz kolejny wędrując do ust Bane’a.

– Zamknij oczy, proszę.

Alec wpatrywał się jeszcze przez chwilę w Magnusa. Choć tak naprawdę nie miał teoretycznie nic do stracenia, wiedział, że znów może spotkać go duży zawód, mimo wszystko postanowił zaryzykować. Bo może ten raz, w przeciwieństwie do reszty, będzie inny. Bo może ktoś wreszcie powie mu „tak”, stwierdzi, że to, co Alec robi i kim jest, _w zupełności wystarcza._

Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech i zamknął oczy, podczas gdy jego serce biło jak szalone. Po chwili Bane wyciągnął mu z dłoni kieliszek i odstawił z cichym brzękiem na stolik obok. Następnie przysunął się bliżej, wciąż jednak nie dotykając Aleca, jego miętowy oddech musnął delikatnie usta młodego Nocnego Łowcy.

Lightwood czekał cierpliwie, lecz minęła minuta i nic się nie stało.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, Magnus nadal znajdował się naprzeciw niego, oddalony zaledwie o parę centymetrów. Coś było jednak inaczej, w jego postawie, zachowaniu… Pewność siebie, którą emanował wcześniej czarownik, gdzieś zniknęła, zamiast niej na twarzy Bane’a zagościło zmartwienie oraz strach. Podświadoma obawa przez zrobieniem czegoś źle. To był drugi raz w ciągu paru godzin, kiedy mężczyzna odsłonił się przed Aleciem do tego stopnia i pozwolił mu dostrzec swoje słabości.

Chłopak mógł niemal usłyszeć w głowie głos swojej matki mówiącej mu, że powinien dorosnąć. Bez problemu był w stanie wyobrazić ją sobie patrzącą na niego z góry z zaciśniętą mocno szczęką, udzielającą mu wykładu na temat tego, jak bardzo złe i niepożądane wśród ich społeczności jest obdarzanie takimi uczuciami mężczyzny, na dodatek czarownika! Według niej to wszystko nie było realne, a jej syn powinien to zignorować i przejść z tym do porządku dziennego, powinien zrozumieć, iż zdanie sobie sprawy z nieprawdziwości całej sytuacji i absurdalności odczuwanych obecnie emocji to proces dojrzewania do roli odpowiedzialnego Nocnego Łowcy, który mógłby stać się wzorem dla przyszłych pokoleń.

Jednak w tej jednej chwili Alec sprzeniewierzył się wszelkim wartościom, o których wadze mówiła mu od zawsze matka, i pokonał dzielący go od Magnusa dystans, muskając nieśmiało i z nadzwyczajną delikatnością usta czarownika. To był niewinny dotyk, trwający nie więcej niż sekundę czy dwie, mimo to chłopak nie potrafił złapać tchu.

Czasem nawet Alec pragnął powrócić do czasów dzieciństwa, kiedy łamanie zasad niosło za sobą znacznie mniej poważne konsekwencje niż teraz.

Obaj z Magnusem niemal natychmiast zapomnieli całkowicie o Luke’u, Clary i Jasie rozmawiających w pokoju obok. Bane, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, zbliżył się ponownie, aby pocałować Aleca, tym razem prawidłowo – powoli, bez pośpiechu, rozkoszując się każdą sekundą; jego ręce odnalazły drogę do szyi Nocnego Łowcy i Magnus zaczął gładzić znajdującą się tam runę z taką czułością, że Alec z trudem powstrzymał się przed jękiem.

Wszystko zakończyło się tak szybko, jak się zaczęło, i podczas kiedy Nocny Łowca próbował uporządkować myśli, Magnus wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

 _– Alec_ , ja… – zaczął czarownik; był oszołomiony i przerażony do szpiku kości – Alec bez problemu mógł to wyczytać z wyrazu jego twarzy.

– Po prostu… – przerwał mu Lightwood, ale sam szybko zamilkł, nie potrafiąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Zamknął oczy i skrzywił się nieznacznie, a kiedy odszukał na oślep dłońmi ręce Magnusa, ścisnął je, po czym odetchnął powoli.

Magnus nie popędzał go, lecz chłopak czuł bijące od niego napięcie oraz dziwną sztywność w palcach.

– _Nie chcę_ tego żałować – przyznał w końcu Alec, po czym otworzył oczy.

Twarz Bane’a wyrażała obawę, która w mgnieniu oka przekształciła się w zdumienie, już po chwili jednak na usta Magnusa wypłynął ciepły, krzepiący uśmiech.

– I _ja_ nie chcę, byś żałował.

_Więc pocałuj mnie i uczyń wolnym. Tylko proszę, nie gryź._

**Author's Note:**

> Parę słów od autorki tekstu:  
>  Generalnie pisarze nie mają obowiązku, nie powinni nawet, wyjaśniać metafor, które umieszczają w swoich tekstach, mimo wszystko fakt, by każdy zrozumiał, co dokładnie chciałam tutaj przekazać, jest dla mnie szalenie ważny. Ostatnia sentencja jest kluczem całego tekstu. 
> 
> Alec uważa Magnusa za utożsamienie wolności, ale również i niszczycielskiej siły. Sądzi, że Bane jest w stanie mu pomóc odnaleźć siebie, lecz zdaje sobie też sprawę z tego, iż czarownik równie łatwo może go zniszczyć, porzucając go. Pocałunek to nadzieja Aleca oraz zaufanie, którym chłopak postanawia obdarzyć Magnusa, ugryzienie natomiast to jego lęk przed Bane’em i tym, do czego jest on zdolny.


End file.
